07 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:40 Wstaje dzień; poradnik 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?, W tym skrót wiadomości o godz. 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, pogoda o godz. 6:32, 7:05, 7:35 oraz przegląd prasy o godz. 6:15, 6:45, 7:15, 7:45; magazyn /program na żywo/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Wyjście na zakupy, Fatalna jakość polskich przetworów warzywnych; poradnik 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny 08:35 Uroczy zakątek, Jestem szefem, odc. 13; serial animowany Francja 2003; reż.: Eric Cazes /stereo/ 09:00 Jedyneczka, Kraina uśmiechu; program dla dzieci 09:25 Krecik, Krecik i orzeł, odc. 21; serial animowany Czechosłowacja 1992 10:00 Don Matteo, Ślub świętego Mikołaja, odc. 7; serial kryminalny Włochy 2002; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica /stereo/ 10:55 Przyjaciele; talk show 11:15 Telezakupy 11:45 Agrobiznes; magazyn rolniczy /program na żywo/ 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan, odc. 1077; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 12:35 Plebania, odc. 682; telenowela Polska 2006; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 13:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny /stereo/ 13:25 Defekt, odc. 4; serial sensacyjny Polska 2003; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Magdalena Cielecka, Piotr Fronczewski /stereo/ 14:25 Na celowniku; magazyn reporterów 14:35 Zwierzowiec, Pies czy kot? Owczarek niemiecki; magazyn 14:55 Był taki dzień, 7 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 W drodze do Nobla, odc. 2; magazyn 15:35 Coś z niczego, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 /stereo/ 16:00 Moda na sukces, odc. 2794; telenowela USA 1998; wyk: Katherine Kelly Lang, Bobbie Eakes /stereo/ 16:25 Moda na sukces, odc. 2795; telenowela USA 1998; wyk: Katherine Kelly Lang, Bobbie Eakes /stereo/ 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać, odc. 39; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Jacek Sarnacki, Grzegorz Braun, Jan Kidawa - Błoński; wyk: Michał Czernecki, Katarzyna Galica /stereo/ 18:10 Kapelusz pełen słońca - wspomnienie o Hance Bielickiej, odc. 2; kabaret i satyra 18:25 Okazja, Manewry miłosne, odc. 20; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk: Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Monika Dryl 19:00 Wieczorynka, Smerfy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Filmowy wieczór specjalny: Krzyżowcy, odc. 1; film historyczny Włochy - Niemcy 2001; reż.: Dominique Othenin - Girard; wyk: Alessandro Gassman, Johannes Brandrup /stereo/ 22:05 Filmowy wieczór specjalny: Krzyżowcy, odc. 2; film historyczny Włochy - Niemcy 2001; reż.: Dominique Othenin - Girard; wyk: Alessandro Gassman, Johannes Brandrup /stereo/ 23:45 Był taki dzień, 7 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 23:50 Po godzinach; magazyn kulturalny 00:45 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Tele - Nowela - program o książkach; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 01:10 Godzilla kontra Biollante; film sf Japonia 1989; reż.: Kazuki Omori; wyk: Kunihiko Mitamura, Yoshiko Tanaka /stereo/ 02:55 Był taki dzień, 7 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 382 Sprawiedliwoœć mamusi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - 7/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Nabożeństwo ewangelicko-reformowane z Warszawy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 22/27 (40) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. The First Circle); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na œniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: 09:30 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:30 Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłośœć - odc. 314; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 ŚŒwiat podróży według Ediego - Wyspy œwiata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 ŒŚwięta wojna - Psychopata przodowy (215); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - PRZEKRĘT - "Inspektorzy" (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dolina Kreatywna - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Apteka Ojca Grzegorza - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 6/11 (29) Nocny motyl (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Poor Butterfly); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Film dla niesłyszących - Egzamin z życia - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Duże dzieci - (7); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 Wiem, kim jesteœ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Załóż się - (cz.1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Załóż się - (cz.2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 158; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 10/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. TRUST ep. 210) kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Szukając siebie (Tom White); dramat kraj prod.Australia (2004); reż.:Alkinos Tsilimidos; wyk.:Rachael Blake, Colin Friels, Dan Spielman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 6.15 Gramy dla was 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Podróże małe i duże 8.00 Trójka tam była 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Prognoza pogody 8.48 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z posiedzenia sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Pomysł na weekend - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika miejska Zabrze 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Czwarta władza - program publicystyczny 19.10 Od Turynu do Pekinu - teleturniej sportowy 19.50 Tv Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności flesz 21.47 Prognoza pogody 21.50 Aktualności 22.05 Aktualności sportowe 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 27 - film dokumentalny 23.40 Klucznik - dramat 1.05 Telekurier 1.30 Kurier 1.40 Studio pogoda 1.45 Kurier sportowy 1.55 Echa dnia 2.20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 5 6.45 Tv Market 7.00 Adam i Ewa, odc. 52 7.30 B-Daman, odc. 28 7.55 Miodowe Lata, odc. 85 8.50 Gra w ciemno, odc. 131 9.50 Dom nie do poznania, odc. 13 10.45 Quizmania, odc. 24 11.40 TV Market 11.55 Daleko od noszy, odc. 24 12.25 Samo życie, odc. 679 13.10 Miodowe Lata, odc. 86 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 263 14.45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża, odc. 23 15.15 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 81 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja, odc. 639 16.35 Exclusive, odc. 152 17.05 Gra w ciemno, odc. 132 18.05 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 264 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 680 20.05 SHOW!TIME, odc. 3 21.40 Próba sił - thriller, USA/Niemcy 21.55 Studio Lotto 0.00 Biznes Wydarzenia 0.20 Pogoda 0.25 Nieustraszeni, odc. 60 1.25 Dziewczyny w bikini 2.55 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 3.55 BoomBox - program muzyczny 5.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.40 Telesklep 7.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial 8.20 Firma - magazyn 8.50 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.00 Salon Gier - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Detektywi - serial 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, 2005 13.00 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Barwy grzechu - telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy, USA, 2001 22.55 Ulice strachu. Ostatnia odsłona - horror, USA, 2000 0.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 2.15 Telesklep 2.40 Nic straconego TV 4 5.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 6.30 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 6.55 Muzyczne listy 7.55 TV Market 8.25 Pokemon - serial 8.55 Kachorra to ja (82) - serial 10.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy 10.30 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 11.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy 14.40 Muzyczny ring - program 15.10 Punkt, Set, Mecz - magazyn siatkarski 15.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 16.10 Kachorra to ja (83) - serial 17.15 Roseanne - serial komediowy 17.45 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 TiVi-sekcja - talk show 20.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Modelki - program 22.05 Threshold - serial 23.05 Playboy 1.05 Love TV - program 2.05 Biznes Wydarzenia 2.35 Muzyczne listy 3.25 Aquaz Music Zone 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Nie ma sprawy (25/39) - serial komediowy 6.25 Telesklep 7.25 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (10/32) - serial sensacyjny 8.30 Zaklęte serce (43/135) - telenowela 9.20 Ostry dyżur (24/48) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Akademia policyjna (24/26) - serial komediowy 11.15 Telesklep 12.50 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Nie ma sprawy (26/39) - serial komediowy 14.45 Zaklęte serce (44/135) - telenowela 15.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Drew Carey Show (16/26) - serial komediowy 16.40 Przyjaciele (7/24) - serial komediowy 17.10 Ostry dyżur (25/48) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Akademia policyjna (25/26) - serial komediowy 19.10 Drew Carey Show (17/26) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjaciele (8/24) - serial komediowy 20.10 Cisco Kid - western 22.10 Zabójczy sekret - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997 24.00 Dowody zbrodni (1/23) - serial sensacyjny 1.05 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1.35 Akta zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 2.00 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45 Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30, Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzien 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomoœści 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Koncert żab; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyspa przygód - odc. 76 - Telefon katastrofa (Ship to shore III odc. Dial-A-Disaster); serial kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Poznań. Historie osobliwe - Teatr Jezuicki odc.14; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Siostra Lidia od zagubionych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 To jest temat - Dlaczego po kaszubsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Złoty i euro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Duże dzieci - (9); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomośœci 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 404; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Leczą w śœwiecie, mówią po polsku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Hity satelity 13:35 Teatr TV - Tango; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Forum - wydanie 501; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Domisie - Koncert żab; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wyspa przygód - odc. 76 - Telefon katastrofa (Ship to shore III odc. Dial-A-Disaster); serial kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.16; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Zdarzyło się - Po obu stronach gór; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 ŒŚwięta wojna - Miłoœć i gniew (195); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Niefortunne niańki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomośœci 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 404; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 241 Złodziejskie serce; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci - (9); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Kabaret Starszych Panów. Sentymentalne postscriptum cz. 2; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Cygański ogień; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 To nie jest koniec œświata - odc. 5; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Niefortunne niańki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomośœci 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 721* - Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 404; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Wieśœci Polonijne 03:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 241 Złodziejskie serce; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Duże dzieci - (9); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 ŚŒwięta wojna - Miłośœć i gniew (195); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zdarzyło się - Po obu stronach gór; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje 13:25 Europejski Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej, Dzień polski, odc. 1; koncert 14:05 Europejski Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej, Dzień polski, odc. 2; koncert 14:55 Morricone dyryguje Morricone; koncert 15:55 Orkiestra; film animowany USA - Francja 1990; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Windą na szafot; film kryminalny Francja 1957; reż.: Louis Malle; wyk: Maurice Ronet, Jeanne Moreau 18:35 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny 18:50 Ludzkie, arcyludzkie; film dokumentalny Francja 1974 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy; rozmowa 21:00 Do zobaczenia chłopcy; film obyczajowy Francja - RFN 1987; reż.: Louis Malle; wyk: Gaspard Manesse, Raphael Fejtö 22:50 Cowboy Bebop, odc. 22; serial animowany Japonia 1998 23:15 Strefa alternatywna: Antytelewizja, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 92 seria 21; program artystyczny 00:04 Strefa alternatywna: Ken Vandermark; koncert 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: All That I Wanted; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: The Original Wropper; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Capriccio #24; film animowany USA 1989 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: All the things she said; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 00:54 Strefa alternatywna: Imagine; program muzyczny 01:00 Kino nocne: Zniknięcie; thriller Holandia - Francja 1988; reż.: George Sluizer; wyk: Bernard - Pierre Donnadieu, Gene Bervoets 02:40 Program dnia 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7.00 Minisport + 7.10 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Kochanek - dramat obyczajowy 9.50 Pan od muzyki - melodramat 11.35 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy 13.20 Bliscy nieznajomi - film obyczajowy 15.10 The Company - film obyczajowy 17.10 Skazany na wolność - dramat obyczajowy 18.55 Tajniki przyrody (21) - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Spin City 6 (3) - serial komediowy 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 PREMIERA: Kod Leonarda da Vinci złamany - film dokumentalny 22.40 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF 0.45 Wysyp żywych trupów - komedia 2.25 Królowa sceny - film kostiumowy 4.15 Che - ostatnie godziny - film dokumentalny 5.20 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski - film obyczajowy HBO 6.30 Prefontaine - film biograficzny 8.15 Podglądając Hollywood (2): Brad Pitt - film dokumentalny 8.40 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia 10.00 Luter - film biograficzny 12.00 Podglądając Hollywood (8): Nicolas Cage - film dokumentalny 12.30 Pożegnanie z Harrym - film obyczajowy 14.05 Picadilly Jim - komedia 15.40 Medalion - film sensacyjny 17.05 Ojciec mojego dziecka - komedia 18.30 Premiera: Domowy front (10) - serial komediowy 18.55 Premiera: Cinema, cinema (15) 19.20 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21.00 Rzym (6) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 22.00 Premiera: Rzym (7) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 22.55 Willard - horror, USA 2003 0.35 Martin i Orloff - komedia, USA 2002 2.05 Morze przygląda się - film obyczajowy, Japonia 2002 4.05 Zobacz w HBO 4.40 Ojciec mojego dziecka - komedia, USA 2004 ČT1 05:00 Sama doma 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Všude dobře, doma nejlépe (30/52) 09:15 Návštěvníci (13/15) 09:45 Pytlíkov (13/13) 10:00 Zprávy 10:05 Policejní pohádky strážmistra Zahrádky 11:20 Černé ovce 11:45 Japonské řeky: Vzpomínky na dětství 12:00 Zprávy 12:30 Barvy života 13:30 Banánové rybičky 14:00 Zprávy 14:05 Náš venkov 14:25 Vyhrávala kapela 15:00 13. komnata Hany Zagorové 15:30 Simpsonovi VII (12/25) 16:05 Tykadlo 16:35 Čarodějnice školou povinné (14/26) 17:00 Putování za vínem V (14/16) 17:30 AZ-kvíz 17:55 Předpověď počasí 18:00 Večerník z Čech 18:25 České hlavy 18:30 Tak neváhej a toč! 18:56 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 O loupežníku Rumcajsovi 19:15 Události 19:35 Události v kultuře 19:40 Předpověď počasí 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:00 Dobrodružství kriminalistiky (2/26) 21:00 Svatba 21:35 Uvolněte se, prosím 22:20 Nenechte si ujít 22:30 Události, komentáře 22:55 Předpověď počasí 22:58 Branky, body, vteřiny 23:05 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 23:10 Spiknutí střelného prachu (1/2) 00:50 Pod pokličkou 01:20 Zahrada je hra 01:45 Simpsonovi VII (12/25) 02:10 AZ-kvíz 02:35 Křídla přírody (2/4) 03:25 Uprostřed běhu 04:05 Děti okamžiku: Edita Bandyová 04:25 Červený trpaslík (12/52) ČT2 05:00 Halacha aneb židovská volba 05:20 Řeka pro život 05:40 O češtině 05:55 Japonské řeky: Siveni z Kitano-mata 06:10 Správy STV 06:30 Večerník z Čech 06:55 Jihomoravský večerník 07:20 Report 07:50 Panorama 08:35 Na stopě 09:00 Dobré ráno 11:30 AZ-kvíz 11:55 České hlavy 12:00 Euronews 12:25 Československý filmový týdeník (567/2379) 12:40 Prizma 13:00 Kostičky 13:10 O třech rytířích, krásné paní a lněné kytli 14:30 Medúza 15:00 České stopy: Karai Pukú 16:05 Dobrodružství vědy a techniky 16:35 Nenechte si ujít 16:40 Spoluhráči 17:40 Ferrari pro dva 19:10 Jak se žije obrům a trpaslíkům podle Jána Piroha 19:30 Magazín Ligy mistrů 19:55 Zprávy ve znakové řeči 20:00 Křídla přírody (2/4) 20:50 Krásný ztráty 21:20 Plzeňské bublinky 2006 21:30 U nás v Evropě 22:00 Robin Gibb s Frankfurtskými filharmoniky 23:00 Monty Pythonův Létající cirkus (Monty Python's Flying Circus) (3/19) 23:30 Červený trpaslík (12/52) 00:00 Suchý, Klusáček a Tančinec uvádějí 01:00 Chick Corea Akoustic Band 01:50 Regiony ČT24 02:15 Kdo drží druhou půlku nebe - La Strada, Gender Studies, ProFem 03:10 Euronews 04:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2006 roku